1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device commonly known as a tree step. More specifically, the present invention relates to improvements in a tree step device whereby the tree step is controllably luminated for use at remote locations and specifically for use in relatively darkened conditions in such places as wooded areas commonly frequented to hunt animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is an abundance of tree step like devices in the prior art for use in climbing trees and poles and the like. A few patents that are representative of such devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. Tree Climber or Step Device, 5,279,388; Tree Step, 5,086,873; Steps for Climbing Trees, 4,867,272; Tree Step, 4,775,030; Folding Portable Tree Step, 4,697,669; Portable Tree Climbing Device, 4,415,061; Portable Climbing Device, 4,109,761; Cleat For Climbing Trees And The Like, 4,027,742; Belt-On Tree Step (Bots), 4,000,788; Portable Steps For Climbing Trees or Poles, 3,380,697; Tree Climbing Apparatus, 3,298,459; Tree Step, Des.303,155; and, Tree Step, Des.297,169.
A tree step is commonly used to aid an individual in climbing a tree or pole like structure where the tree step is some how attached to the tree by a screw/bolt/nail like structure or a belt like structure, where this structure is either integrally connected to the tree step or removably connected to the tree step. The tree step is commonly used in place of or in conjunction with existing tree branches to aid the individual user in climbing and descending the tree, which tree is usually located at a remote location not accessible to a commercial power supply or line. In operation multiple tree step devices are selectively attached to the tree to aid the individual in climbing up the tree.
One group of individuals largely responsible for utilizing the tree step devices are hunters and in particular bow hunters. In the art of bow hunting it is preferable to hunt for animals from an aerial location (such as up a tree or pole like structure) at dusk. In order to hunt under these ideal conditions, the hunter must climb a tree just prior to dusk, hunting while it gets dark and thus remaining up in the tree until after it gets dark. Then, when it is relatively dark and the hunter wants to get out of the tree, he must try and traverse his way down the tree blindly locating the tree steps attached to the tree, primarily relying on the feel of touch to do so. Additionally, to most safely climb out of the tree the hunter must use both hands to carry his equipment and grab branches and/or tree steps on the way down, thus making the use of a flashlight near impossible. As will be described in full detail hereafter, the features of my invention overcome these problems by providing a limited visual locating feature which makes the task of climbing out of a tree in relatively darkened conditions easier and much safer.
These and other types of tree and pole climbing devices disclosed in the prior art do not offer the flexibility and inventive features of my luminated Climbing Device For Trees And The Like. As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the features and improvements of the present invention differ from those previously proposed.